


A Jolly Introduction

by Shaicarus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But before the end of KH3, Cute, Gen, Harmless shenanigans, No Spoilers, Sometime after KH2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaicarus/pseuds/Shaicarus
Summary: Quietly bemused, Riku followed Sora to the gummi ship. He didn’t really think to ask, until he was sitting in one of the passenger seats, “Where are we even going?”“You’ll see!” Sora chirped in reply, flicking switches at the console. Because of course he could fly a space ship, but god forbid anyone teach him how to text.





	A Jolly Introduction

Quietly bemused, Riku followed Sora to the gummi ship. He didn’t really think to ask, until he was sitting in one of the passenger seats, “Where are we even going?”

“You’ll see!” Sora chirped in reply, flicking switches at the console. Because of course he could fly a space ship, but god forbid anyone teach him how to text. But there was no real time to ponder that sort of thing once the ship took off, as Sora chattered for the whole trip. All without offering a clue as to where they were going.

When they disembarked a short while later, Riku had to…pause, for a moment. To stare at his clothes. He could feel a mask over half of his face and his shadow told him he had horns. And a tail? He spun in a circle. Yes. Definitely a tail.

“…Why do I look like Cirque du Soleil?”

Sora shrugged blithely, evidently fully adjusted to his own appearance. “Not my magic. C’mon.” He caught Riku by the elbow and began pulling him, not towards town, but towards the graveyard, and then into the woods.

“Where are we going?” Riku asked again, bafflement increasing.

“Come  _on_.” Which was not an answer, really, but Sora seemed intent on dragging Riku along without actually answering,

The door in the tree was…different. And on one hand, at least the snow cushioned the landing, but on the other hand, “Neither of us are dressed for this weather.”

“Then keep moving, you’ll stay warm,” Sora suggested. Was his cheer beginning to verge on manic? Riku was definitely missing something.

“Almost there!” Sora assured him, and then broke into a run down the hill, leaving Riku with no real choice but to take off after him. There wasn’t even any time to get a look around the small, brightly colored town.

At least not until Sora ground to a halt in front of one specific door, so suddenly that Riku nearly crashed into his back.

Sora looked over his shoulder, grinning like the Cheshire Cat in the creamery, and the hair stood up on the back of Riku’s neck. Sora lifted a hand and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling from the other side, and a jolly voice calling, “Just a moment, now!” Sora bounced on his heels.

The door opened, and Riku was fairly sure all the color drained from his face and he then turned bright red in rapid succession.

“Sora!” the old man in the red coat greeted. “What a pleasant surprise!”

“I wanted you to meet a friend of mine!” Sora replied, and then he spun and pounced, catching Riku in a headlock before he could make a break for it. “C’mon, Riku! Say hi!”

“U-uhh—“ He cleared his throat and lifted one hand in a timid wave. “…H-hi, Santa Claus, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, one of my friends told me to write this and I am easily swayed. if you like it, maybe check me out on [tumblr](http://shaicarus.tumblr.com/). I post random stuff and like to chat.


End file.
